Trip to Resembool
by Deava
Summary: The two boys were running as fast they could to catch their train back to Resembool so Winry could fix up Ed's arm his automail was terribly damaged after his fight with Lust and Gluttony a few hours ago.


Disclaimer- unfortunately I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own Crystal Tasangi.

Writers notes- To everyone who reads this I'm not very skilled at writing so this first chapter might not be interesting TT I only wanted to try my hand at fanfiction.

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

The two boys were running as fast they could to catch their train back to Resembool so Winry could fix up Ed's arm his automail was terribly damaged after his fight with Lust and Gluttony a few hours ago.

"ED! ED, WAIT FOR ME!" Al screamed while desperately trying to hold on to his kitty.

"Hurry up Al or we're gonna be walking to Resembool!" Ed replied

They both ran as fast as they could (it was a very very long run) but they eventually made it to the train station, but when they arrived they didn't see anyone there, everything else except for one booth that remained untouched ,was destroyed and covered under piles of debris.

"Brother, where is everyone"? Al whispered

"I don't know, but what exactly happened here but since that booth looks fine lets see if anyone is in there."

They both walked over to the booth but only to find a small young girl hiding in it.

"Where's your mom little girl, and what exactly happened here?"

"The big scary man took her." the girl said, as she started to cry.

"Uh... don't worry we'll get your mom back safe and sound, with a triumphant smile to hide the fact that he is clueless about what he's was going to do next. Then Ed reached down into the booth to help her get out, she hesitated at first then she took his hand in confidence that they were telling the truth.

"Did you see which way the man took your mom?" Ed asked her nicely

"Ummm... I think I saw the scary man go through there." she said while pointing to the corridor that was almost blocked off with tons of rocks. "Orrrrr, did he go through there?" looking uncertain and sad.

"Well, we have two way's we can go, which way do you wanna go first?" Ed asked her

The girl pointed to the corridor that was almost blocked off."

"I'm almost sure he wen that way." she said

Ed walk towards the pile of rocks, clapped his hands together and transmuted the rocks into a sword just in case he needed it later and it also cleared the way so all three of them could walk through.

"Okay, lets get go'in."

Al started to walk along with Ed and the girl ran and grabbed Ed's arm, she was still scared." so what's your name?" she was looking around the area to see if anyone was hiding in the shadows then she turned back to Ed, "huh...oh, my name is _Crystal_ _Tasangi_ what's your's?" "Oh me I'm Edward Elric and the armor guy is my brother Alphonse Elric." with a big smile on his face.

"Ooh, Edward Elric I heard of you before they said your the Fullmetal alchemist."Crystal said confidently

"YEP that's right." Ed replied

"My mom hates the military."

"I don't blame her I do too, but I'm only in the military to get back something we lost." with a mad look on his face

Crystal looked back at Ed she saw that he looked angry and a little sad, she wanted to know why but she didn't ask. They kept walking until they came into the where you can see the people get on and off the trains, there were still two trains left on the tracks but we still could not see anyone in there. "Lets look around for any people that maybe hiding guy's." Ed told Al and Crystal.

"Okay, brother" replied Al

"Okay, Ed." replied Crystal

Al checking in one of the trains didn't find anyone. Ed was checking behind anything and everywhere that a person could possibly hide behind but he couldn't find anyone either. Crystal looked over in a dark corner and she found an injured man.

"Ed, I found someone!" yelled Crystal

"Ok, Al come on!" Ed yelled to Al while running towards Crystal

They both ran over to the man. "Could you tell us what exactly happened Mr.?" Ed asked him

"Well I saw a man with a large metal arm and long blonde hair tied up in a braid with army-styled pants and a white shirt, i think he also said he was an alchemist then he went thought that corridor over there." He pointed to a corridor that was across the room then everyone ran out of the exit, then he suddenly coughed loudly and fell over quickly after.

"AHHHHHH... is he dead!" yelled Al

"Oh... wait I don't think he's dead." said Crystal

"Crystal is right." Ed explained as he leaned over towards the man and listened to him breathing, "He's just sleeping, let's go he'll be fine." said Edward In a dull voice

All three of them went through that corridor, Ed was still carryIng his sword just in case, and Crystal didn't seem so scared as she was a few minutes ago. While they were walking they saw a dim light at the end of the hallway. They all started walking faster. "He's gotta be in that room, there's nowhere else to go unless he went out rampagIng all over Central." Ed thought to himself, then he started to chuckle.

When they walked in the room, It looked exactly like the entrance to the train station. There were lots of wires laying around on the floor and even more rocks and boulders then before.

"OKAY COME ON OUT, WHO EVER YOU ARE!" Ed yelled In rage

"hahaha...hahahahahaha!"

There was laughter that was slowly getting louder and soon the room was filled with someone's laughter, then a man came out from behind one of the giant boulders behind them. all three of them quickly turned around but only to find that the person fit the description perfectly that the injured man gave us.

"hahahaha.." the man chuckled

"WHO ARE YOU!" Ed yelled

"The name's Genz Bressleau,I see you have those silver pocket watches,

so you're here to take me back to the military, huh?"

"No, Im pretty sure they'll do that without me having take you in." Ed replied

"Soooo... why did u destroy this train station?" Ed asked demandingly

"To bring you here because I want to fight The famous Fullmetal Alchemist _Edward ElrIc_ of course."

"How did you know I was coming to this train station anyway?" Ed asked

"I saw you hand In your current report from Ishbal, and talking to Roy Mustang then you told him you were going to take a train to a place called Resembool, so I immediately came down here caused trouble before you came then I knew you would fight me if u found out It was me, but really I just wanted to test my new strong metal arm on you the pipsqueak alchemist, hahahaha.." saId Genz, while laughing

"Whooooo, whooooo, WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL YOU COULD SQISH 'EM LIKE A BUG!"

"Uh... kid who else is there?" replied Genz

Ed started to run towards him enraged"Oh the MUSCLE BOUND FREAK has jokes, I'll show you what a real alchemist can do!" Ed jumped up and tried to land an attack dIrectly on hIs metal arm wIth his sword he transmuted almost 2 hours ago but it didn't work, so Genz not Ed against the wall really hard.

"Dammit... what am I gonna do now?" Ed thought

What is Ed gonna do now find out In chapter 2 (coming soon )


End file.
